Story Time!
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: A few of the fairy tale characters that Spidey met decide to tell their children the story of their adventure together. This is a sequel (sort of) to Fairy Tale Spider.
1. Apple White

**In this story, all the kids are younger. I'll probably include the ages in the story, but if it didn't come through, I'll tell you who all was in the story and their ages at the A/N at the bottom of the page. Enjoy! Oh, and the chapter title is who's POV it's through. Ok, I'm going now.**

…

Snow White watched as her husband climbed up a tree, clinging to the trunk like it was his mother. "I wish he was more like Spider Man," Snow said. "I bet he could climb trees without danger of falling.

Six year old Apple White tugged on her mother's hand. "Who's Spider Man?" she asked, curiosity filling her blue eyes.

Snow glanced down at her daughter. "Later, apple dumpling. I have to help your father."

Snow ran to the tree, with Apple watching her excitedly.

…

Apple stroked the bunny curled up on her lap, looking up at her mother.

"Can you tell me a story before I go to sleep?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Of course apple dumpling," Snow said, pinching her daughter's cheek. "What story would you like to hear?"

"Can you tell me the story of Spider Man?" Apple asked. "You said you'd tell me later, and now it's later."

Snow smiled. "You have a one track mind. Thats a good trait in a queen. Alright, I'll tell you the story of Spider Man. Get comfortable."

Apple sat back in her bed, eyes wide with excitement as Snow began her story.

"Spider Man was a young man in a blue and red outfit, and a black spider on his chest. He knocked on the door of the dwarves cottage, and after deciding he wasn't the evil queen in disguise, the dwarves let him inside.

"Since they had to leave to continue their jobs, they left me with Spider Man so he could protect me. He told me who I could and couldn't trust, and what to be wary of. Then he left me on my own." Snow smiled ruefully. "It would have been ok, but the evil queen told me her apple was a magic wishing apple. I had asked Spider Man if I could take magic things from strangers, and he said I could. I bit the apple, and you know the rest."

Apple's eyes were wide. "Did you ever see Spider Man again?" she asked, eyes filled with excitement and curiosity.

Snow shook her head. "No. I searched the kingdom, but no one had ever heard of him." she shrugged. "I suppose he went back home."

"Will I get to meet him?" Apple asked.

"Of course you will! He is a part of your story, so his son, or daughter, must attend Ever After High when he reaches that age. I'm sure you'll meet eventually." Snow smiled. "Goodnight, Apple dumpling. Sleep tight."

Snow turned off the light, and Apple fell fast asleep, dreaming of what she would someday become.

…

 **How'd I do? Do you think I got Apple's personality right? I don't really know for sure if Snow White calls Apple apple dumpling, but if she doesn't, she should.**

 **Anyway, I know it's kinda short. But it's a** _ **short**_ **story. Get it? Ok, I'll stop. The next chapter should be up really soon. I'm talking like, before the day is over soon. Adios!**

 **Oh yea. If you couldn't tell, Apple is six in this story. Ok? Ok. I'm leaving for real this time.**


	2. Raven Queen

**I am back! So in this story, Raven is six, like Apple was. Just letting you know. To the story!**

…

Raven tiptoed through her mothers half of the castle, hoping to make it to her room unnoticed. No luck. Raven's mother came around the corner, and her face lit up when she spotted her daughter.

"Raven, sweetie! Come to my workshop, I have a story for you!" the evil queen said.

Raven followed her mother, questions filling her mind. Her mother's stories usually involved poisoning somebody, but she usually didn't sound so… annoyed.

Soon, Raven and her mother were seated on matching thrones in the evil queen's work shop.

"Whats the story, mother?" Raven asked, trying to be polite.

"It's about that little brat-" she meant Snow White. Raven recalled the last time she had brought up Snow White. The evil queen had called her a brat then, to. "And her little hero friend," the queen finished. Raven perked up.

"Hero friend? You mean the prince?"

"No, I'm talking about Spider Man." the queen sounded disgusted. "I never met him, but Snow sent out posters searching for him. She said he had tried to warn her about taking things from strangers, because of me!" the queen laughed. "Obviously, the brat didn't listen or she wouldn't have taken the apple."

"What does Spider Man look like?" Raven asked.

"He's got a red and blue suit with a black spider on his chest, and a mask." the queen smiled evily. "When it's time for you to take the oath to be the next evil queen, you will not be duped by this hero's child. No, you, my daughter, will capture him before he has the chance to help the mini brat. And if you could find their father, that would be wonderful!"

Raven winced. She hoped Spider Man and his child would be able to avoid her mother's wrath, because Raven certainly wouldn't go after them.

"Now my dear," the evil queen said. "Hand me that beaker, will you?"

Raven sighed, preparing for another day creating evil potions with her mom.

…

 **I am finished! I know I said this would be up yesterday, but my computer refuses to work and the other one is kind of slow for this. But it's up now! Man, these chapters really are short.**


	3. Ashlynn Ella

**Hello! I have nothing to say, so let's get to the story!**

…

"Ashlynn!" a voice called. Ashlynn Ella turned around and saw her friend Farrah Goodfairy, accompanied by her mother, the fairy godmother.

"Farrah!" Ashlynn skipped down the path, and the girls hugged.

Cinderella, Ashlynn's mother, came out of the house. "Oh good, you're here. Ashlynn, come inside. Fairy Godmother and I need to talk to you and Farrah. It involves your destiny."

"Okay mother!" Ashlynn and Farrah sat on the floor in front of their mothers.

"We're ready," Farrah announced.

"Ashlynn, you know how my stepmother made me work the night of the ball, and I almost didn't get it done, right?"

"Yes, of course! You've told me a million times," Ashlynn replied.

"Well, I was only able to get it done because of a young man named Spider Man."

"Spider Man?" Farrah asked. "My mom mentioned him once, but she wouldn't tell me anything but his name."

Fairy Godmother nodded. "Yes, I was waiting till Cinderella was ready to tell Ashlynn. It's her story, after all."

Farrah and Ashlynn turned to Cinderella expectantly.

"Tell us what happened," Ashlynn begged. Cinderella laughed.

"I will, if you quiet down!"

Ashlynn and Farrah fell silent, eyes filled with excitement.

"Spider Man helped me clean the house on time, while my mice friends made my dress for me. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have been able to go to the ball, even with Fairy Godmother's help. He was very sweet to help me like that." Cinderella smiled.

"Will we get to meet him?" Ashlynn asked her mother.

"I don't think so, but I'm sure you'll meet his son, or daughter, when you attend Ever After High," Cinderella said, hugging her daughter. "Now go play you two, before it gets dark."

Ashlynn and Farrah ran outside, their minds filled with the kind boy they one day hoped to meet.

…

 **If you couldn't tell, Ashlynn and Farrah are the ones in this story. There both six years old. Just pointing that out. I'm working on the next chapter soon. See ya!**


	4. Rosabella Beauty

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm excited for this one! This is my favorite fairytale ^_^ the others are cool to though! … ON WE GO! OH! Almost forgot!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the ANY of the characters! In any of the chapters, because I seem to have forgotten this in the last ones…**

…

Rosabella Beauty giggled from her father's back. "Faster!" she squealed.

Her father ran around the room, jumping over furniture and occasionally the dog.

Rosabella's mother, Belle, came into the room. She watched her husband and daughter for a moment, smiling, before calling out. "Adam!"

Rosabella's father stopped running and turned to face his wife. "Yes?"

"I've decided to tell her." Belle glanced at her daughter, then back to her husband.

Adam's face broke into a smile. "Finally!" he swung Rosabella down from his back, and carried her over the couch, plopping her onto it. Rosabella looked up at him in curiosity.

"Tell me what?" she asked, pushing her glasses up. The ride from her father had knocked them down.

Belle knelt down on the floor at her daughter's height. Adam joined her.

"You know how we danced, and eventually got married, don't you?" Belle asked.

"Of course, that's my favorite bedtime story!" Rosabella smiled up at her parents happily.

"Well, we had a little help getting there. A young man in a red black and blue suit showed up at the castle. His name was Spider Man," Belle told her daughter.

Now Adam took up the story.

"After we established that neither of us was a threat, we heard a huge crash. We ran into the library, and found the snowstorm had blown a tree branch through the wall. Spider Man leapt into action, webbing the hole up so the snow didn't blow in and ruin the books. It was incredible!"

Now Belle spoke up.

"We invited him to stay and have some tea, and tell us his story. He was bitten my a magic spider, and it gave him spider powers. After he had explained his story, he looked at your father and said, 'so, an enchantress turned you into a beast?'"

"I said yes, and told him that I was a monster." Adam smiled. "He said that was just a front."

"What's that?" Rosabella asked.

"It's like our mottos. Beauty is only skin deep, and look past the outer appearance," Belle explained.

"Oh, of course dad's appearance was just a front!" Rosabell said.

"Yes, we know that now. But at the time, I didn't know what he meant. So as an example, he said that if his name was Spider Man, he must look like a spider under his mask," Adam said.

"And did he?" now Rosabella was sitting on the edge of her seat.

"No, not at all! He had brown hair and eyes, and he was much younger then we'd thought. Only a teenager, like us." Belle squeezed her Adam's hand.

"He said that being a beast didn't define me, and i was really a nice guy." Adam smiled.

"After he had left, you father asked me to dance with him." Belle smiled at her husband.

"That's wonderful!" Rosabella said.

"Yes, it was." he picked up Rosabella, placing her on his back again. He glanced at Belle slyly. "I'll race you to the rose garden!"

"Your on!" Belle laughed, and the family raced off together, enjoying the feel of the wind.

…

 **I'm done! I finished the chapter! Yea I have nothing to say… is it obvious? Yea it is. I'll go now… XD**


	5. Blondie Lockes

**Hello! Just warning you, there is a tiny character in this who is not in the actual book. He's an OC. don't be surprised when you see a name you don't recognize…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except my OC**

…

Seven year old Blondie Lockes bounced up and down on the seesaw with her eight year old brother, Bearly, on the other end.

Blondie had just pushed Bearly into the air when her mother called their names.

"Blondie! Bearly! Can you come here for a moment? I need to talk to you!"

In her excitement, Blondie jumped off the seesaw, letting Bearly crash to the ground.

"Ow!" he growled. "What the hex, Blondie!" but Blondie was already running to the house, eager to hear what her mother had to say.

When she walked through the door, Blondie saw that Goldie and her husband, Papa Bear, (once called Baby Bear) were seated at the table.

"Come sit down," Goldie said to her daughter. Blondie ran over, climbing into the chair next to her father. Bearly followed Blondie, sitting in the chair next to her.

"What is it Momma?" he asked.

"We're going to tell you about the 'masked stranger' that followed your mother into our house so many years ago," Papa Bear said.

Blondie's eyes widened in excitement. "Really? Yes! I've been waiting so long to hear this story!" she bounced up and down in her seat, and Bearly rolled his eyes.

"You've waited about a month. It's not that long," he said.

"It is to me!" Blondie shot back.

"Quiet, you two!" Goldie warned. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"We do!" Blondie yelled. "Please tell us!"

"When I came into this house, ate your father's porridge, broke his chair, and fell asleep, another person came in after me."

"Really? Who?" Bearly asked, just as curious as his sister.

"A boy named Spider Man," Papa Bear said. "He went upstairs to find your mother, because he needed to talk to her. But he fell asleep while waiting for her to wake up. Your grandparents and I just got back from our walk when your mother woke up. She screamed, and ran away."

"You startled me!" Goldie said blushing.

Papa Bear smiled, then continued the story. "Anyway, after she left, we noticed another person in the next bed over. We leaned over him just as he woke up, and he screamed to. He backed into a corner, rambling about how he'd thought our house belonged to your mother, that he was sorry, and please not to eat him."

" _Did_ you eat him?" Bearly asked.

"Of course not! Spider Man fixed your chair you know," Papa Bear told his son.

"The one that mother broke? He was the one who fixed it?" Bearly blurted out. Goldie blushed again.

"Yes, he fixed it with his webs. While they were doing that, I came back because I didn't want to leave Spider Man there with three bears, even though I didn't know who he was. I apologize for breaking your father's chair, and Spider Man suggested that we played together since we were about the same age. We did, and soon became best friends," Goldie said smiling.

"As we got older, we grew feelings for each other, and got married." Papa Bear hugged Goldie.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Blondie hugged her parents, and Bearly rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think it's disgusting. Come on Blondie, lets get back to the see saw."

Blondie let go of her parents, and charged after her brother.

…

 **Ugh, you have no idea how many times I almost typed Blondie when I meant Goldie. Yea, gave Blondie a brother and made Goldie Lockes and Baby Bear their parents. I got the idea because of a show I watch with my sister called Goldie & Bear. I decided I shipped Goldie and Bear, and I didn't know who Blondie's dad was, so… here we are!**


	6. Meeshell Mermaid

**This is gonna be a short chapter. I'm writing this in between watching batdad ^_^ oh and by the way, Meeshell is eight.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters in this chapter**

…

Meeshell Mermaid raced with the manta rays, laughing and flipping her tail.

"Meeshell!" her mother called. "Can you come here for a moment?"

"Coming mother!" Meeshell flicked her tail and swam to her mother's side. "What is it?"

"I just realized I never told you what made me decide to trade my voice for legs," Ariel said.

Meeshell looked at her mother in confusion. "I thought it was because you loved dad?"

"It was, but if it hadn't been for a friend of mine, I never would have gone out into the storm and saved his life."

Meeshell gasped. "Really? Who was your friend?"

"A human boy named Spider-Man," Ariel told her. "He was explaining what all of my human things were, and when I told him that I wanted to go to the surface to find your father, he told me that if your father didn't like me for me then he wasn't worth it. But he told me he couldn't tell me what to do, and I had to make my own decisions."

"That's really good advice," Meeshell said.

"Yes, it was," Ariel agreed.

"After that, I realize that a storm was coming and suggested that Spider Man head home. Then I offered to help him get there, and we went out. We got separated and while I was looking for him, I saw another human, your father, sinking in the water. I rescued him, but I never saw Spider Man again. I assumed he made it to the surface and went home." Ariel smiled sadly. "I just wish I could have said goodbye." she ruffled her daughters hair. "Now go on and play with the manta rays."

As Meeshell swam off, one question still buzzed in her mind. How could Spider Man breathe under water?

…

 **I told you it was short. While on the topic, the next chapters pretty short to, so it should be up soon. Talk to you then!**


	7. Ginger Breadhouse

**Hello! Ginger is ten in this story. Nothing else to say, so lets go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters**

…

Ginger Breadhouse ran into her house and dropped her backpack on the floor, where a container of cookies bounced out.

Ginger ran up the stairs, passing her mother. She ran to her room and threw herself on the bed, hugging the stuffed gumdrop her mother had given her when she was six.

Soon, Ginger's mother came in.

"What's the matter honeybun?" she asked her daughter.

Ginger sat up, looking at her mother. "When I handed out the treats I made to the class, Helga Crumb told everyone I'd poisoned them. Everyone beleived her, and refused to eat the treats." Ginger sighed. "Mom, why does everyone think you tried to eat Hansel and Gretel? Does no one know what really happened?"

"Well, there is one person," the candy witch said, grinning.

"Who?" Ginger asked, eyes wide.

"A young boy named Spider Man," her mother said. "He came here and knocked on my door. He was a bit wary at first, but then he learned he could trust me. While he was hear, Hansel and Gretel started eating our house. After their parents had been called and they told everyone I had tried to eat them, Spider Man leapt to my defense. But Hansel told everyone he was my warlock apprentice."

Ginger gasped. "That's awful!"

"It was," her mother agreed. "But soon, everyone forgot about Spider Man. I'm not really sure why though." she put her arm around Ginger. "Don't let Helga and Gus bother you, Ginger-poo. After all-" she winked. "They need you for their story. If you were to become a famous chef and leave, they would have to deal with me!" the witch cackled, and Ginger laughed.

"Thanks mom," she said giggling.

"Want to eat those cookies from your class? Those kids don't know what their missing out on!"

"Totally!" Ginger joined her mother downstairs, where they ate Ginger's cookies and made hot chocolate.

…

 **Ok i can't talk much cause I have less then a minute to get this saved and published. Bye!**


	8. Lizzie Hearts

**Hello! This is the final chapter before the actual sequel! I decided that this is the PREQUEL to that sequel! Understand? Me neither. ON WE GO!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in this chapter!**

…

Lizzie Hearts yawned, laying down on her heart shaped pillow. Alistair's mother Alice was watching Lizzie and her friends that night, like she always did when she and Alistair came to visit. Lizzie loved the visits, but there was one problem.

"Can you tell us a story?" Alistair asked.

Lizzie sighed. Alistair always asked for a story, and Alice always told the same one- her adventure in wonderland. All the kids liked the story, but Lizzie always got tired and fell asleep before it was over. She'd never heard the ending, but the others loved it so much they wanted to hear it every time.

Alice smiled at her son, then studied the girls seated around her. "Your all at least six now, aren't you?"

"Yes, we're all at least six," Bunny said softly.

Alice beamed. "Good! I can finally tell you the real story of my adventures in wonderland."

Maddie sat up, looking at Alice. "Real story?"

"You mean the other one wasn't true?" Lizzie asked.

"Sort of," Alice said. "There was a person who joined me on my adventures. Your parents all agreed you could know when you were six."

"Tell us mother! Please!" Alistair begged.

Alice laughed. "I will, calm down. All of you get comfortable."

The five kids leaned back, looking at Alice expectantly.

"You already know the first part of the story- when I was chasing Bunny's dad and fell into his rabbit hole.

"While I was chasing him through wonderland, I ran into an older boy called Spider Man. He offered to help me catch up to Bunny's dad so I could go home. We ran in to Kitty's mom, and then Maddie's dad." Alice giggled. "Spider Man seemed completely confused by both of them. He didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"After we'd gotten passed them, we made it to Lizzie's mother's garden. We helped the gardener cards paint the roses, and the horn blew."

Lizzie leaned forward. This was the part she never heard.

"Lizzie's mother came, and she demanded to know who had painted her roses. After finding out, she ordered the cards to be beheaded. Then she asked us if we knew how to play crochet. I said yes, and she ordered that we play a game. Lizzie's mom went first, and she cheated. When Spider Man and I confronted her about it, she got angry and demanded we be beheaded. We ran away, and came across the magic door. I begged it to take us home, and it said we already were. When I looked in the keyhole, I saw myself fast asleep by a tree. I don't know what Spider Man saw, but I woke up and never saw him again," Alice finished. She looked around at the sleeping children around her, and smiled softly. "Goodnight, kids."

But all the children had listened to every word she'd said. "Night," Lizzie mumbled before falling into sleep.

…

 **Annnnnnnd we are done! Yaaaaaay! If you couldn't tell, Alistair, Lizzie, Kitty, Maddie, and Bunny are in the story. Bunny is six, and everyone else is seven. It seemed appropriate ^_^**


End file.
